Sick
by Mecca24
Summary: Chen comes down with a bad cold during the Miracles in December activities. It gets worse because he's not allowed to rest. EXO-M and EXO-K tag team to take care of him.


**Author's note: This is just a cute story of my favourite EXO member, Chen, being whiny and sulky because he's got the cold. And of course, our members take very good care of him. This story takes place during OT12 when EXO were promoting as EXO-M and EXO-K. More specifically it is during their 'Miracles in December' promotion.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own EXO :(**

 **Warning: un-betaed. There are a lot of grammatical errors.**

EXO's manager, Kim Minwook kept a secure arm around Kim Jongdae as he walked him through the busy airport terminal. Behind him was Kim Minseok, walking with his assistants. Minwook wasn't worried about the eldest member of the group but he knew Minseok was worried about Jongdae. If he was allowed, he would be the one walking with Jongdae right now but he knew their manager was better equipped for taking care of their vocalist here at the airport.

* * *

 **Last night…**

Wu Yi Fan, better known as Kris, gently closed the door to his and Jongdae's hotel room. The boy was exhausted after their performance on the Chinese Music Show. Kris worried that Jongdae's schedule was too demanding on him. He was the only EXO-M member who had to fly between China and Korea during their Miracles in December promotions because he was the main vocalist in both the Korean and Chinese versions of the album. Kris also called Kim Junmyeon a few times, telling him to take care of Byun Baekhyun because he was the other member who had to fly between countries for this promotion. However, EXO was predominantly a South Korean boy-band so the schedule has only called for Jongdae to fly. Soon they both would be flying between countries together.

Kris entered Luhan and Minseok's room, knowing that Zhang Yi Xing and Huang Zi Tao were there as well. Minseok looked up when their Duizhang (leader) walked in. He was stressing out over Jongdae's condition. He'd never seen his best friend this sick before. "How is he?"

"He fell asleep after he took his medicine." Kris assured him.

Minseok sighed and dropped back onto the bed, his legs hanging over the side, "I don't see how they can make him fly back to Seoul tomorrow." They were all angry that the company wouldn't allow Jongdae a reprieve but there wasn't much they could do.

"Just be glad they're letting you go back with him." Luhan was sitting next to him, patting his leg. "Keep an eye on him for us. He barely got through tonight." Luhan remembered Jongdae trying his hardest to keep up his energy for the show. Luhan had to put his arm around him when he swayed on the stage. _"I've got you."_ He had whispered in his ear, pulling Jongdae to lean against him until he got his bearings again. He saw the concerned looks on their fans' faces and waved to let them know everything was okay. It wasn't but he knew Jongdae didn't want their fans to worry.

Minseok threw a massive fit after the show when they all got in their vans with Jongdae being led by Minwook. "Surely you can't expect him to fly back to Korea in the morning. Look at him. He's exhausted!" The fact that Jongdae didn't open his eyes at Minseok's voice proved it.

"There's no choice. We signed contracts with the radio stations and variety shows over there."

"So what?!" Minseok yelled, contrary to his usual self. Then again, this side of Minseok did come out when one of the members were sick, particularly when the member was Kim Jongdae.

"Minseok." Luhan called quietly to his friend. He waited until Minseok was calm before speaking again, "Maybe Minseok can go with him this time." Minseok sat up at that, clearly liking the idea. "We have a day free before Baekhyun and Jongdae has to fly back here for our China commitments. Minseok's not doing anything anyway and Jongdae will feel better knowing Minseok is with him."

Minwook sighed, knowing he would have a total of five complaining members instead of one if he didn't agree. "Fine." He nodded for his assistant to call the airline and book one more business-class seat back to Korea.

Minseok sat back in relief and smiled at Luhan gratefully. Luhan slapped his shoulder before turning to Jongdae, who was still fast asleep.

* * *

"I'll take care of him." Minseok sighed and sat back up on his bed. "He flies over and goes straight to Melon and then to Cultwo followed by KBS and KISS FM."

"Make sure he drinks and takes his medicine. I'm sure Minwook hyung will keep an eye on him but he'll be more comfortable with you." Kris ordered unnecessarily. He knew Minseok wouldn't let Jongdae out of his sight.

"Make sure you call us as well." Zitao added, "Otherwise I'll stress out."

Minseok chuckled at their youngest member. "I promise."

* * *

Minseok ignored the screaming fans at the airport, letting the manager's assistants and airport security guards lead him through the crowd and to the van waiting outside. He pulled off his mask as soon as the van door closed and the curtains were pulled shut. He sat in the seat next to Jongdae.

Jongdae felt like the van was spinning. Minwook had made him eat on the plane, but the food wasn't great and it didn't agree with him. "I think I'm going to be sick." Minwook grabbed the plastic bag he had ready and threw it back to Minseok.

Minseok opened the vomit bag and pushed Jongdae forward as his breakfast came straight back up. He winced as the retching continued even after Jongdae emptied his stomach. Minseok handed him a bottle of water to wash out his mouth before handing the bag to his manager's assistant sitting in the back. He rubbed Jongdae's back, who leaned his head forward, groaning miserably. Minseok turned to Minwook, "You're seriously going to send him into the interview."

Minwook sighed at the over-protective member, "One; I don't have a choice. Two; the stations all know Jongdae's sick. KISS even canceled the singing part of the segment."

"But they won't let him off his commitment." Minseok sat back in his seat, pulling open the curtain and glaring out the window.

"Don't worry, hyung. I'm okay." Jongdae's voice made Minseok calm his temper and turn back to him. Jongdae smiled at him. "I'm so glad you're here with me."

Minseok smiled, "I would've bought my own ticket if they didn't let me come with you." Jongdae chuckled at him. "Remember, I'm right outside the studio."

"I kn…" Jongdae coughed into his arm, turning away from Minseok before he launched into a coughing fit.

Minseok felt his rage return, "Yeah, this would make a great radio interview." He growled under his breath but it was still heard from the front.

Minwook sighed, "Minseok ah! You know I have medicine for this." He shook his head as he handed Minseok a pack of cough medicine. "Make sure he takes this ten minutes before he goes in."

Minseok frowned at the packet of lozenges, "Where are you going to be?"

"Well, seeing as you insisted on being here to take care of Jongdae, it leaves me free to handle things with the radio stations' managers. My assistants will still be around to help you and the others."

Minseok glared at him. The company would always find a way to capitalise on any situation but he was well-mannered enough to not say that out loud. "That's fine with me." He said instead. His gaze softened when he turned them back to Jongdae. He was leaning against the window, exhausted after his coughing fit ended. Minseok reached over and gripped Jongdae's arm, waiting for his sick friend to turn to him. He smiled sympathetically when he did, "Are you okay?" Jongdae nodded, pouting miserably. Minseok chuckled. This was another reason they all wanted Minseok to go with Jongdae. Jongdae only ever acted this way with Minseok. With the others, he acted more mature and independent, taking care of himself even when he was sick but he would always let Minseok take care of him. Minseok was his big brother in every sense of the word. "Four radio interviews and then I'll take you home."

Jongdae growled, "Four! I haven't even done one and I already feel crap!" Everyone in the van chuckled at Jongdae's childish whine. He pouted and closed his eyes, "You're all picking on me." He continued, making the laughter increase.

* * *

Baekhyun's phone buzzed for the tenth time. He sighed, not even reading the message because he knew what it would say; _Has Jongdae arrived? How does he look? Is he really sick? Make sure you take care of him. Cover for him if he needs it. Has he arrived yet?_ They were messages from different members asking the same thing. Kris had called Junmyeon to tell him about Jongdae. They've all been worried sick since the last update from Luhan. Jongdae barely made it through last night's variety show.

"If you don't answer their messages, your phone is going to blow up." Kyungsoo advised. He was glad the members were bothering Baekhyun and not him.

"I can't answer them until Jongdae arrives." Baekhyun glared at his phone when it buzzed again. _How sick is he?_ "I don't know because he's not here yet!" Kyungsoo laughed at Baekhyun growling at his phone. "Of course, I'll take care of him in there! What do they take me for?!"

Kyungsoo smiled. They were all worried, especially Baekhyun. He knew how taxing his and Jongdae's schedules were and hence knew how exhausted Jongdae must be with his cold. This was one of the most punishing schedules they've had since they debuted because it was the first time they had to promote in both countries. Kyungsoo looked over at their makeup artist. "He must look pretty bad if they sent our make-up artist here."

Baekhyun sighed, "He kept telling me to take care of myself." He said of Jongdae. "All talk!" Baekhyun knew it wasn't. Jongdae always took care of himself. He blamed the company. Not for setting this schedule but for not letting Jongdae rest after realising how sick he was.

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo shot up from their seat in the ready room when the door opened. Minwook's two assistants walked in first, followed by Jongdae with Minseok's arms around his shoulders, supporting him. Baekhyun's face paled at how sick Jongdae looked, "Aye! Jongdae-ah! What are you doing here? Go home!" Jongdae's chuckle turned into a cough behind his face mask. He felt crap but seeing Baekhyun and Kyungsoo made him feel a little better. Baekhyun smiled. Even behind the mask, he could see Jongdae was grinning because of his eyes. Jongdae's eyes smiled. It was what fans loved about him. Baekhyun's face turned mockingly serious, "What are you laughing at? I'm serious!" He stepped over and pulled Jongdae into his arms. "I've got your back." He whispered to him before letting him go.

"Ne, I know." Jongdae turned to Kyungsoo and hugged him.

"Let us do the talking." Kyungsoo made him promise. "We need you on stage in a couple of days."

"Okay." Kyungsoo let Jongdae go and led him to the make-up artist, "Let her make you look a little more human." Jongdae bowed, thanking the young woman before sitting down. He turned around when Minseok called his name.

"Take these first." Minseok popped out two lozenges from its packet into Jongdae's hand.

"Thank you, hyung." Jongdae pulled off his mask and took the lozenges, leaving it off for the lady.

Baekhyun's smile faded once Jongdae had his back to him. He changed his focus to Minseok who looked tired as well. "How are you, hyung? Did you sleep last night?"

"A little. Kris watched him most of the night." Minseok gave his shoulder a squeeze, "I'm fine."

Kyungsoo sighed, "He really shouldn't be here."

"I've been driving Managers Hyunkyun and Minwook crazy. There's nothing they can do." Minseok knew they couldn't do a thing but it didn't stop him from voicing his frustration. "I'm going to order ginger and chicken soup for him. He threw up everything he ate on the plane." Minseok pulled out his phone, "Don't let him do too much. He's still as stubborn as ever."

"Ne, I know. He's almost worse when he's sick." Kyungsoo shook his head, wishing Jongdae didn't try to give his all in every interview or performance.

"I'll be back." Minseok left the room to make the call. The assistants will pick it up once it was delivered to the front desk on the ground floor. He could've asked them to call but he needed to make sure it was the right one. At the same time Minseok walked out, the radio station's assistant walked in to tell them they would be on in five minutes.

"Ne." Baekhyun sighed. "I better message the team before they call the station." Kyungsoo was grinning at him earning himself a glare from Baekhyun, "I don't know why they keep bothering me." He called out to Jongdae, "This is your fault, Jongdae! Junmyeon and the others are going to break my phone."

Jongdae smiled despite feeling like crap, "Tell them to stop worrying. It's just a cold." He was relieved the lozenges seemed to be working. He hoped it lasted the interview.

* * *

Junmyeon jumped when his phone beeped. "Finally!" He and the others were at the company, practicing for their upcoming stage at Melon Music Awards. They gathered around him to read the message. _"He looks like crap but he's still smiling."_ The members laughed at the message. "He couldn't give me a little more, could he?" He forwarded the message to Kris to let them know Jongdae was in good hands now. Another message came through. _"OF COURSE, I'LL TAKE CARE OF HIM!"_ Junmyeon grinned, shaking his head.

"If you boys are satisfied that Jongdae is fine, can we get back to practicing?" Their choreographer was being very patient with them because of Jongdae but he had his limits. "Get into position." He ordered.

"Ne!" Chanyeol clapped his hands together, "Let's go!" He ushered to two youngest to the middle of the room. "We'll see him tonight!"

* * *

Ryeowook, the host of Kiss the Radio and friend of Kyungsoo, worried at how sick Jongdae looked when he walked into the studio. Kyungsoo had messaged him about Jongdae to give him a heads-up but he wasn't prepared. Jongdae was his usual polite self, even as sick as he was. Ryeowook quickly got off his seat and pulled out Jongdae's seat, "Sit down!" He ordered, feeling Jongdae's forehead. It was too warm.

"I'm fine, hyung. Minseok hyung gave me my meds out there. It hasn't kicked in." Jongdae's eyes were glazed over and fevered.

Ryeowook knew as well as anyone how demanding the company can be on them, "I'll try to keep your part short." He looked at Baekhyun, "I'm guessing it's your job to jump in for him?"

Baekhyun nodded, "Ne." He was tired. It was like Jongdae got extra fans today because all the callers that came through were his biggest fans. It made lessening the stress on Jongdae harder, especially because Jongdae never liked disappointing his fans and hence entertained them as much as he could.

Ryeowook pressed a button on his dashboard, "Can you make sure you screen the calls? Don't put through any of Chen's fans?"

"Hyung…" Jongdae didn't want his fans to miss out because of him.

Ryeowook stopped his protest, "They won't know that they're missing out. It's already getting late. Let's get you through the next hour and then straight home."

Jongdae smiled gratefully. This was the first station to take care of his needs first and he knew it was because Super Junior members took it upon themselves to mentor and take care of them. "Thanks, hyung."

* * *

They were half way through the show when the room started spinning. Jongdae gripped the table, his knuckle white from the effort. Baekhyun knew something was wrong when Jongdae started tilting towards him. He forced himself to smile at Jongdae and threw his arm over his shoulder, sliding his chair a couple of inches closer to his friend.

Kyungsoo was talking about their Christmas album. He could see from the corner of his eye that something was wrong. He was introducing the song _My Turn to Cry_ which was a song sung by the three of them. "Maybe we could let the listeners hear the song. It's one of my favourites." Kyungsoo knew he was off script but he also knew Ryeowook would follow his lead. Ryeowook muted the mikes and played the song.

Everyone in the studio wanted to grab Jongdae and carry him out of the studio. The cameras were still on so they tried to look as natural as possible. Baekhyun turned Jongdae's chair to face him, "Can you stand?"

Jongdae closed his eyes, "I'm really dizzy."

Ryeowook stood with his script, pretending to study it as he walked around the room. He stopped in front of the camera. "Get him out of here." He ordered.

Kyungsoo nodded gratefully. He and Baekhyun pulled him to his feet and helped him out of the room.

* * *

Minseok was waiting outside, impatiently. He could see Jongdae on the TV paling in front of him. As soon as the door opened Minseok wrapped his arms around Jongdae and lowered him onto the couch. He worried at Jongdae's heavy breathing. "He took his meds, why is he looking worse?" Kyungsoo asked.

Minseok brushed back Jongdae hair and sighed, "The medicine is only an over the counter one. His prescribed meds will put him to sleep so Minwook hyung is holding onto them until this interview is finished. Besides, what can medicine do when he's not given time to rest." He held a cup of warm water. "Drink." He ordered.

Baekhyun looked at his watch, "Twenty minutes. Surely we can make up an excuse for him." He said of the remaining time. "He's barely talking anyway."

Kyungsoo shook his head, "Ryeowook hyung is already doing what he can for Jongdae in there. If there was anyway of getting out of this, he would've done it already."

Jongdae could hear his friends talking around him. It sounded muffled and far away but he could still hear what they were saying. "It's okay. I can get through it." Jongdae opened his eyes, relieved the spinning finally stopped.

Kyungsoo sighed, "It's time to go back in."

Baekhyun growled, "It's twenty minutes. Just leave him here!"

Jongdae reached up and grabbed Baekhyun's wrist. He looked up at him, exhausted, "Help me up. Like you said, it's just twenty minutes. I'll pass out afterwards." He smiled at Baekhyun's glared.

"That's not even a slightly bit funny."

Jongdae pouted and swung Baekhyun's arm, "Come on. Help me up."

Minseok grinned. The sicker Jongdae got the poutier he got with more members. Baekhyun was the other member he like to play a kid to. Baekhyun may be older by a few months but he tended to act like the younger one. However, when Jongdae got sick, the roles reversed. Baekhyun sighed, giving up, "Fine!" No one was ever able to resist Jongdae's aegyo, "Just don't talk in there." He pulled Jongdae to his feet.

Jongdae was relieved when the room remained upright. Kyungsoo gripped his shoulder, "Are you sure you can do this?"

Jongdae smiled at his concern. "You'll take care of me." Kyungsoo chuckled and nodded.

Jongdae only barely made it through the last twenty minutes. It was like his body knew his schedule was over and lost all it's strength. He didn't even know he passed out until someone was tapping his cheeks and calling his name. "Jongdae, open your eyes." It was Minseok. He was lying on the couch in the waiting room. He frowned when he saw the man in front of him wasn't Minseok. A doctor was checking his blood pressure and temperature. "Hyung?" Jongdae moved further into the couch when the doctor prepared a needle. He turned his head in the direction of the sound of chuckles. His friends and Ryeowook were standing near the door, laughing at him. "You're all great friends!" He hmphed sarcastically.

"Well, he can't be that sick if he can complain." Baekhyun teased even though just a minute ago he was panicking because Jongdae wouldn't wake up.

Jongdae ignored the teasing when the doctor swiped his arm with an alcohol wipe, "What is that for?" He asked nervously. He never liked needles but would usually endure them without complaint when he was addled with a fever or sick as a dog. Right now, he was both.

"It's paracetamol for your fever. The oral medicine will take too long to take effect. I don't want your fever rising anymore." The doctor explained.

Minseok squatted behind Jongdae's head and massaged his shoulders, "It'll be over in one second." Jongdae smiled. While the others would tease him when he was sick, Minseok always comforted him. He let Jongdae whine, groan and pout as if he was actually taking care of a ten-year-old boy. Jongdae closed his eyes and relaxed, basking in the security of his big brother's hands. He didn't even feel the injection.

The doctor packed his things as he communicated his instructions for Jongdae's care, "Take him home. Make sure he gets plenty of fluids and some broth or congee. Anything that will be light on his stomach. Get as much rest as you can."

Baekhyun scoffed, "We have a 7 am flight tomorrow."

The doctor nodded, "I understand you have a very demanding schedule. Just make sure he rests whenever there is time."

"We will." Minseok promised. He gently helped Jongdae to sit up and then moved in next to him, wrapping his arms around him. "Thank you, doctor."

They bowed as the doctor passed them. Kyungsoo turned to Ryeowook. "Thank you for calling him." Ryeowook had called the doctor when they were out here with Jongdae during that small break.

"Anyone can see he needed more than just tablets." Ryeowook knelt in front of Jongdae. "You scared me to death when you passed out."

Jongdae winced, "I'm sorry to be so much trouble."

Ryeowook ruffled his hair, "No trouble at all. Get better soon and give me a real interview."

Jongdae gave a tired smile, leaning his head on Minseok's shoulder, "Okay."

Ryeowook shook his head, amused Jongdae could still smile when feeling so miserable. "You better get him home before he falls asleep."

* * *

Chanyeol paced the area in front of the TV. Jongin and Sehun were watching it, tilting their heads from side to side to see past Chanyeol. Junmyeon smiled, knowing the two youngest weren't actually paying attention to what was on, otherwise they would've thrown a pillow at Chanyeol by now. He looked at his watch. Baekhyun sent a message to say they were coming home. Their apartment building wasn't far from headquarters so they should be home…

Chanyeol bolted down the stairs when they heard the door to the apartment open, while Jongin and Sehun shot up from their seats. "A-sii!"

Junmyeon heard Chanyeol curse. He stood at top of the steps, "Give them room, Chanyeol." What he wanted to say was get out of my way so I can see Jongdae! He gasped at he pale face, walking slowly up the steps with Minseok supporting him with an arm around his shoulder. It was clear that he was woken up once they arrived; he was rubbing his eyes like a little boy, looking irritated. Jongdae didn't even know that his leader was standing right in front of him. Junmyeon smiled when he finally lifted his head. Jongdae blinked owlishly at him with his glazed over eyes. Then upon realising who was in front of him, he immediately pouted and swung his arms around his leader, resting his head on his shoulder, "Hyung! I don't feel well." Jongdae announced, launching everyone into laughter.

Junmyeon rubbed his back, "I think that's a bit of an understatement." He looked at Minseok and smiled, "So glad you're here with him."

Minseok gave him a slap on the arm, "They couldn't keep me away." He nodded at Jongdae, "He really needs to be in bed and take his meds."

Junmyeon nodded and gently pushed Jongdae back. His eyes widened in horror when Jongdae continued falling back after he let go, "Jongdae!" Luckily, he had Minseok and Baekhyun behind him, "Aye!" Junmyeon put a hand to his chest, his heart beating a hundred kilometres per hour. "Get him to bed before I have a heart attack." Junmyeon stepped out of the way for Minseok and Baekhyun to take him up to his room. He sighed, "How bad was he?" He asked Kyungsoo. They walked over to the couch to get a recount of the day. "He shouldn't have been there. We were lucky KISS was the last interview. Ryeowook hyung took care of him. He passed out at the end."

Chanyeol gasped in shock, "You should've sent him to the hospital."

Kyungsoo shook his head, "Minwook hyung wouldn't let us so Ryeowook called their doctor. He gave Jongdae an injection. His fever is holding but it's still very high."

"And he's supposed to fly back to China in the morning." Jongin was angry. He knew this job was demanding but sometimes he wondered if the company actually had a heart.

"Don't worry!" Baekhyun called as he walked down the steps, "He'll have me as well as the rest of EXO-M over there. We'll take care of him." He went over to the kitchen and pulled out a large bowl, filling it with ice and water. He was so immersed in what he was doing that he didn't realise Chanyeol was in the kitchen until he almost walked into him with the bowl of water. "What are you doing?"

Chanyeol frowned, wiping away the water that splashed onto him. "You need to sleep as well! I'll take care of him now." He threw a clean towel into the bowl and took it from Baekhyun. "Go to bed before you get sick as well."

Baekhyun gave his best friend a dirty look as Chanyeol walked up the stairs. "Who made him the boss?"

Junmyeon chuckled, "Go to sleep, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun turned, "Who made you the…" He paused at Junmyeon's grin, "Oh right, you are the boss. Fine!" He was tired anyway but too worried about Jongdae.

* * *

Junmyeon slept for about four hours before waking up to take over from Chanyeol. He pushed open Jongdae's room to find Chanyeol wiping a cool towel across Jongdae's brow, who was tossing in the bed. "When did this start?" He whispered, almost sending Chanyeol into the ceiling.

"Don't do that!" Chanyeol glared at him, then sighed, turning back to Jongdae. "He's been like this for the last hour. The fever won't break!"

"Shhh!" Junmyeon gestured to Minseok who was still fast asleep. He took the towel from Chanyeol, "Go to sleep. I'll take over."

Chanyeol nodded tiredly, "His breathing doesn't sound too good either. I put some tiger balm on his chest and back." He picked up the jar. "It's here if he needs it."

Junmyeon nodded, slapping Chanyeol on the back as he passed, "Good night." He sat down on Jongdae's bed sighing at the sweat beading across Jongdae's brow. "You don't get sick often but when you do, you don't muck around." He dabbed the cool towel around his neck and forehead. Jongdae let out a few quiet coughs as if his body was too weak to even cough properly. Junmyeon rubbed his chest, soothing the discomfort there. "I worry about you when you're over there. I watch your interviews. You're so shy. I get nervous for you."

Jongdae's eyes fluttered opened at the soft voice. He blinked sleepily at his leader. "Hyung."

Junmyeon smiled affectionately at him, "Hey." He whispered. "You should be asleep."

"You're worried." Jongdae pulled his hand out from under the blanket and pressed his finger against the crease between Junmyeon's brow. "I can tell."

Junmyeon took his hand and tucked it back under the cover, chuckling, "If I get wrinkles there, I'm blaming you!"

"You'll get wrinkles because you're not sleeping." Jongdae sulked, "Can't blame me."

Junmyeon has never seen this side of Jongdae. Minseok told him that Jongdae was a baby with him when he got sick but he has never experienced before. It was quite amusing. "I'm not sleeping because of you."

Jongdae pouted and pulled the cover over his head, "Everyone picks on me when I'm sick. I want Minseok hyung."

"Okay. I'll wake him." Junmyeon laughed when Jongdae's hand came straight out, gripping his wrist. He pulled off the blanket, revealing a glaring Jongdae, making him laugh even more.

"Don't you dare." Jongdae warned.

Junmyeon pulled the blanket over his brother, "Go to sleep."

Jongdae let out a long breath, "How about you?"

Junmyeon reached over and felt his brow, "When your fever goes down. Besides, I miss you. Let me stay a little while longer."

Jongdae smiled, "I miss you too."

Junmyeon waited until Jongdae drifted back to sleep before laying the cool towel across his head. He took comfort in the fact that his coughing was kept at bay, not interrupting his rest. He prayed that it would stay that way and let him get through tomorrow's variety show. Junmyeon knew the managers would insist on playing the recording of the song but the dancing was still draining. At least it was just that one variety show. Jongdae would still have a few more hours of rest before they headed to the studio.

* * *

Jongdae woke up the next morning to find Junmyeon asleep in a chair next to his bed. He smiled, touched that his leader stayed the night. He pushed himself up and couldn't help the groan when his head started pounding. He sat up, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Junmyeon gasped awake at the groan. "Jongdae?" He worried at the discomfort he saw. "Hey, are you okay?"

Jongdae lowered his hand and tried to smile at his leader, "Just a headache."

Junmyeon turned the alarm clock to read the time, "You still have an hour before you have to go to the airport. I'll see what there is to eat and then you can take your meds."

"Thanks, hyung." Jongdae looked over at Minseok's bed. It was empty. He must be getting ready to head to the airport. Jongdae needed to do the same. He shuffled to the bathroom sleepily. His head felt like it was stuffed with cotton. His eyes were barely open when he reached for the bathroom handle, not even noticing that the door opened by itself.

* * *

Baekhyun couldn't help the amused smile upon seeing Jongdae's sleepy boy look. He was about to ask his friend how he was feeling when Jongdae tried to walk through him. He jumped aside and flattened himself the door, letting Jongdae pass him.

Minseok came out of the shower with a towel around his waist and drying his head with another. "Jongdae? How are you feeling?"

"Hmmm…" was the reply he got.

"I think he's sleep walking." Baekhyun leaned against the vanity and clicked his fingers in front of Jongdae's face. Minseok chuckled when Jongdae slapped his hand away, irritably. "Are you awake?" Baekhyun waved his hand in his face for good measures.

"Go away!" Jongdae whined, then winced at his headache, rubbing his forehead, "I'm awake."

Baekhyun smiled sympathetically, walking behind him to massage his shoulders and neck. Jongdae sighed in relief as Baekhyun loosened the muscles. "Thank you."

Minseok reached over to check Jongdae's fever. He sighed at the warmth, "When are you going to kick this fever?"

Baekhyun chuckled at the look Jongdae was giving Minseok, "I'm not keeping it because I like it."

Minseok laughed, "At least you can still joke." He ruffled, Jongdae's hair. "Wash up."

"Do you need help? I can stay!" Baekhyun nodded vigorously with a big grin.

Jongdae giggled, shoving him towards the door. "Get out!"

"Yeah, get out. I need to get changed!" Minseok pushed him out and slammed the door in his face.

"That's was rude!" They laughed at the voice on the other side of the door.

* * *

Junmyeon smiled proudly at the scene in the kitchen. Kyungsoo was at the stove, stirring the congee to stop it from burning. Jongin and Sehun were preparing the condiments while Chanyeol heated a warm glass of milk, all the while eating the buns the managers bought for them. Usually the group didn't get time to cook at all. Kyungsoo must have woken up very early to cook for Jongdae. "I was coming down to get a bun for Jongdae before he takes his meds but I'm sure he'll appreciate the congee more. Minseok told me he threw up everything he had on the plane."

Kyungsoo turned off the stove and scooped out a bowl, placing it on the tray Sehun, Jongin and Chanyeol had prepared. Junmyeon was about to take it up but was stopped by Kyungsoo. "You eat. I'll take it up." Kyungsoo ordered, pushing him aside to take the tray up.

Junmyeon narrowed his eyes at the retreating figure. "Who's the leader here?"

Sehun grinned and shoved a bread roll in his face, "Eat!" Junmyeon glared at the youngest, snatching the bread from him.

* * *

Jongdae returned to his room to find Kyungsoo sitting on his bed, reading one of his comic books. "Good morning." Kyungsoo greeted, putting the book down on the side table and getting up. "Sit down and eat." He pulled out the chair at the desk and sat Jongdae down. "Junmyeon said you had to take your meds once you've eaten."

Jongdae smiled at the warmth of the congee going down to his stomach. "Thanks, Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo didn't say anything. He just watched while his friend ate. Jongdae was too pale for his liking. He could tell he was still running a fever from the slight sheen across his forehead.

"Don't push yourself when you get to China." Kyungsoo worried, "Yesterday was only radio interviews. This is a variety show. They're going to ask you to play games on top of performing."

Jongdae smiled at him, "I don't do much during the Chinese variety shows. I don't really understand so I just sit and smile."

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, "Don't lie. You're more playful than Chanyeol. Even if you can't understand, you love playing their games."

Jongdae ducked his head at being found out, "Kris won't let me do much this time. He already told me I can only sit and look pretty." He sighed, "I don't know why this cold won't go away."

"Don't worry. You'll get over the worst of it soon." Kyungsoo massaged the back of his neck, "Finish your bowl so you can take your meds. You have to head to the airport in 15 minutes."

Jongdae nodded, "Okay."

* * *

Baekhyun walked in front of Jongdae while Minseok walked behind, keeping his hands on Jongdae's shoulders. Minwook was leading Jongdae through the crowd at the airport. It was a relief to get through customs and straight into the business-class cabin. Minseok sat in the seat next to Jongdae.

Baekhyun watched Jongdae from across the aisle. He was so tired he was already fast asleep. "The flight hasn't even taken off."

Minseok smiled at Baekhyun worrying, "The meds are making him sleepy as well. It's why Minwook hyung refused to give him them yesterday."

"I think we should just slip it to him just before the show." Baekhyun shrugged, "You have me. One extra member. The audience won't care if Jongdae falls asleep. I'll keep them entertained."

"I'm relying on you to do just that! Try to keep the questions off Jongdae." Minseok asked of his friend.

"Stop worry, hyung. I'll take care of him."

* * *

Baekhyun watched the seatbelt sign as if it were a dramatic scene in a movie. He hadn't taken his eyes off it since the plane took off. As soon as the light went out, he quickly undid his seatbelt and stepped across the aisle to his sleeping friend. Minseok reached over from the other side and grabbed the blanket, pulling it out of its plastic bag.

A flight attendant saw what they were doing and offered to do it but Baekhyun smiled politely and refused. He knew Jongdae would be embarrassed if he found out a pretty flight attendant tucked him in. Baekhyun pressed the button to adjust Jongdae's seat, lying him down and then tucking a pillow under his head. He laid the blanket Minseok handed him over his brother. Once satisfied that Jongdae was comfortable he sat back down in his own seat. He frowned, realising something. "Should I be worried that he didn't wake up during that?" He asked Minseok.

Minseok shook his head, "Fever's draining him. He's exhausted."

Once again Baekhyun found himself wondering how Jongdae was going to get through the variety show.

* * *

"A-ssii," Baekhyun cursed at the crowd at the airport. He turned to check on Jongdae. His friend looked dead on his feet. "Stay right behind me." Minseok had his arms protectively around his best friend while their manager supported him from the other side. Baekhyun grabbed Jongdae's hand and held it against his waist, keeping it there. "Let's go!"

Jongdae allowed himself to be pulled and pushed through the sea of people. The headache he had in the morning was now pounding. He could feel it pulsing in his ears. The screaming from the fans weren't helping either. One particular ear-piercing scream had one of his hands shooting up to his ear. The other hand wanted to do the same but Baekhyun had a steel grip on his wrist. He was confused when he felt a warm hand cover his other ear.

* * *

Minseok heard the scream as well, though it didn't have the same effect on him as it did on Jongdae. He felt his friend tense and turned his head to see Jongdae holding a hand to his ear. Immediately, the hand that was on Jongdae's shoulder came up and covered his exposed ear. Minseok smiled when he felt Jongdae relax in relief.

* * *

Finally, after the longest airport walk in their lives, the three idols reached their vans and was quickly ushered in. All the curtains were already closed. Minseok settled his brother in the middle row of seats and sat in the seat next to it. Baekhyun sat in front of Minseok so that he could see Jongdae better. He winced at how much paler Jongdae got. "Hyunkyun has a doctor waiting for him at the hotel." Minwook reassured them, "We have two hours before we need to head to the studio. The doctor will set up an IV for him. It should be enough to get him through the show and then he'll have the remainder of the night to rest."

Minseok reached over and tapped Jongdae's arm when he didn't react to their manager. Usually, Jongdae hated when people talked about him like he wasn't in the room. "Did you hear that? It's almost over."

Jongdae opened his eyes and blinked owlishly at his friend. Minseok's worries grew when he saw Jongdae's eyes water, "I don't think I can do it." It was the first time since getting sick that they heard Jongdae give in. "My head hurts, hyung."

Baekhyun felt his heart sink at the words. He could only imagine how bad Jongdae was feeling to admit to how sick he was. He turned to the front, glaring at Minwook, "Does he have to be dead before you pull him out?" He growled at him. He could see by Minwook's expression that his hands were tied, "Can't you hear him?!"

Jongdae jolted at the angry voice. He could see the veins in Baekhyun's neck bulging. Baekhyun rarely gets angry or upset like this and he knew it was because of him.

Minseok sighed at Jongdae's worried expression. How is he even aware enough to worry about someone else. He sat forward and reached in front of him, tapping Baekhyun's shoulder. "You're making Jongdae worry about you."

Baekhyun turned in his seat and sure enough, there was Jongdae's worried frown. He couldn't help but smile at the most caring person he'd ever met. "I'm just venting. I know I'm the mood-maker but surely I'm allowed my time to vent."

Minseok smiled as Jongdae relaxed and closed his eyes. "He just needs us to stay positive. He feeds off positive energy."

Baekhyun smirked, "Fighting!"

* * *

Kris shot off his bed when he heard his room door open. Luhan and Yixing got off Jongdae's bed. They sighed and sat back down when they saw it was only Tao. "Hasn't Jongdae hyung arrived yet?"

"No." Kris looked at his watch, "But he should be here soon."

Minseok has been keeping them up to date but they were still anxious to see their sick friend again. They were warned that Jongdae was worse than when he left. It wasn't a surprise. He got little rest when he was back in Korea. "Do you think two hours on the IV is enough?" Tao asked his leader.

Kris wasn't happy that Jongdae would still be joining them tonight. None of them were, "It has to be!"

"Is he flying back with Baekhyun tonight after the show?" Tao asked, wondering how far the company would push them.

"Tomorrow morning but Minseok's not allow to go this time because Baekhyun will be with him." The more Kris thought about the situation the more annoyed he got.

"Does Minseok know that?" Luhan asked, "I can't imagine him being happy about it."

"He's not but Minseok has commitments here tomorrow so he doesn't have a choice this time. Anyway, he knows Baekhyun will take care of him on the flight so he's not as worried." Kris told them all. As leader, it was his job to solve these problems for them.

* * *

Everyone in the room jumped to their feet when the door opened again. Baekhyun walked in first with Minseok supporting Jongdae a step behind him. "How is he?" Yixing sighed at how pale Jongdae was. "Tao, go get the doctor." Dr Lee was waiting with Hyunkyun in his room. Tao nodded and rushed out.

Luhan and Yixing took Jongdae off Minseok and settled him under the covers. He was barely conscious. "How long has he been like this?"

"His headache's been getting worse. I don't think the flight helped." Minseok answered instead.

"I'm hoping the doctor says there is no way he can perform today." Baekhyun told them honestly. They had forgotten that it's been a while since Baekhyun's been back here.

Luhan walked up to him, "How have you been?" He hugged his counterpart, "Take care of yourself."

"Stop worrying about me." Baekhyun walked around the room, greeting his EXO-M family. "Worry about how we're going to keep him down tonight."

Yixing grinned, "It'll be fine. It's Happy Camp. I spoke with He Da Ge last night. He promised to take care of Jongdae." He had a good relationship with the Happy Camp hosts.

Minseok sat on the bed, next to Jongdae, who hasn't stirred at all. "Someone must be watching over you. Any other show probably wouldn't really care if you're sick or not."

The doctor walked in then with his bag. The team got out of the way but didn't leave the room. Dr Lee set up the IV bag and stand, starting it first before checking his vitals. "There is Tylenol and paracetamol in this. It should bring down his fever and rehydrate him. The bag will last two hours but if there is no change for the better, he can't perform." Dr Lee aimed the last part at their managers. When they didn't respond, he glared at them, "Don't let me find out that you sent him out in the same condition he's in right now."

"Will the IV help him?" Hyunkyun asked.

"Well it can't make him worse, can it?!" Dr Lee growled at them. "He needs to rest."

"We'll take care of him, Dr Lee." Kris spoke up, "I won't let him dance tonight. Baekhyun's here. He can take Jongdae's place." He dared the managers to contradict him.

"Baekhyun hasn't danced with EXO-M." Minwook tried to reason, despite knowing he wasn't going to win the argument.

"EXO-M, EXO-K, there's no difference in the dancing. I know Kyungsoo's moves and I'm good at improvising." Baekhyun boasted, not giving their managers any excuse to make Jongdae dance.

Hyunkyun and Minwook glared at the group, "You've been doing a lot behind our backs yesterday." They realised.

"You refused to pull Jongdae. You didn't leave us much choice." Luhan defended them.

"Fine." Hyunkyun was secretly proud of the boys. They had each other's backs. "Just make sure you deliver tonight." He gestured for the doctor to leave and gently pushed Minwook after him. He turned and gave a thumbs-up to the boys before closing the door.

Tao shook his head, "Why doesn't he just tell us what he wants us to do instead of arguing with us?"

"Because he and Minwook hyung need to show a united front. It's like parents." Yixing smiled down at Jongdae, "And he has a soft spot for Jongdae."

Minseok pressed his fingers against Jongdae's brow. He sighed, "I'm going to get some ice and water."

"Stay. Tao will get it." Luhan grinned at Tao's pout.

"Why me?" Tao complained.

Baekhyun shook his head, "You don't quite have the vocals to say it the same way as Jongdae. It's music to my ears when Jongdae says it. You're just annoying."

The boys burst out laughing making Tao growl at them before leaving the room. "Oh Baekhyun, I missed you, man!" Kris high-fived his friend.

They sobered when Jongdae started coughing. He wasn't awake but the coughing was causing a lot of discomfort. He groaned, turning onto his side towards his best friend. The coughing continued to a point where Jongdae had trouble taking in a breath. Yixing helped Minseok sit him up. Jongdae leaned heavily against Minseok, coughing hard. Yixing rubbed his back. "Do we have any tiger balm?"

"I do!" Baekhyun opened his hand luggage, rummaging through it, "Junmyeon hyung gave it to me before we left." He found it and threw it to Yixing.

"Thank you." Yixing quickly scooped it out and rubbed in between his palms before massaging it into Jongdae's back. "You're determined to make us worry, aren't you?"

Jongdae fisted Minseok's shirt, coughing painfully into his chest. "You'll be okay." He kissed the top of Jongdae's head and waited patiently for the balm to start working.

Everyone breathed when Jongdae finally took a full breath. Luhan smiled when Jongdae opened his eyes and blinked miserably at him. He sat down facing Minseok and Jongdae, "You don't look good." He teased, ruffling Jongdae's hair. Jongdae gave him a half-heart glared before something in his wrist drew his attention. He reached for it but Luhan stopped him, "Leave it alone."

Jongdae frowned at the offending object, "Don't like needles." He croaked.

"Yeah, well, that one's staying in so don't even think about touching it." Kris warned.

"For the rest of my life?" Jongdae whined making everything burst out laughing.

Baekhyun was almost rolling on the floor, "You're so cute when you're sick!"

Minseok tried hard to hold in his laughter. Jongdae acted like a kid with him because he didn't laugh at him but times like these made it difficult to hold back. He rubbed his hand up and down Jongdae's arm when he curled himself against him, "They're picking on me, hyung."

Minseok smiled, "You go to sleep and I'll deal with them." He promised.

Jongdae's eyes slowly drifted closed, "You're all in big trouble now." He mumbled before fall asleep.

The team were still laughing but they kept it quiet, "Does he know how cute he is when he's sick?"

Minseok shook his head, "He rarely remembers anything."

"We should record it." Baekhyun laughed.

"And that's why he mainly does it with me." Minseok admonished his friend, "Even unconsciously he knows I would never embarrass him like that." Baekhyun stuck his tongue out at him.

Tao returned with the bowl of water. While Minseok cooled his friend's fever, Baekhyun and Kris re-enacted what Tao missed, making the youngest roll on the floor with laughter. He wished he had returned faster to see it.

* * *

The two hours went too quickly for the team's liking but Jongdae was looking much better. Dr Lee returned to take out the IV and check Jongdae's vitals one more time to determine if he'd be able to attend the variety show. "Your fever is down but it's not gone. How's your headache?"

Jongdae nodded, "It's much better."

Dr Lee listened to Jongdae's breathing, "There's a lot of congestion. Take some cough syrup before you get on stage."

"So, I can go?" Jongdae asked hopefully.

Kris shook his head at Jongdae, "We want Dr Lee to tell our managers that you can't go!"

Jongdae pouted, "You don't have to yell." He sulked. "You're not nice."

Kris looked at him incredulously, then pointed at him. Luhan grinned, giving his shoulder a sympathetic pat. He was silently telling him to just accept it and not argue.

Minseok put his arm around Jongdae, "Ignore him. He's just ornery."

Kris glared at the oldest member, "This is your fault. You spoil him when he's sick."

"You take care of him next time." Minseok threatened, knowing what Kris would say.

"No! It's fine. I take it back. You do a great job." The last time Kris had to take care of Jongdae, he didn't submit to Jongdae's whining, instead he ordered him to take his medicine and sleep. Jongdae's response to that was to shove Kris and his medicine out the door and lock it. It continued like that for two days before Minseok told Kris to leave it to him. Minseok sat with Jongdae and let him whine about his mean, unreasonable leader until he was exhausted. Finally, after agreeing to every negative comment about Kris, Jongdae took his medicine and slept. In fact, whatever Minseok asked of him he did with only a small amount of whining. After that, Minseok became his primary carer.

Yixing shook his head. Jongdae must still be feeling bad if he's being sulky, "Are you sure you're okay to go on stage?" He asked his friend, gently.

Jongdae looked up at him and smiled, "I'll be okay."

"As long as you minimise his singing and dancing, he should last the night. After that, it's straight back here and into bed. I'll come back to set up another IV."

Jongdae rubbed the area where he had the IV, wincing at the bruising. He had to admit though that he was feeling much better. "Don't worry, it's not going to be in there your whole life." Baekhyun grinned cheekily. Luhan shoved him, chuckling while Minseok glare at the joker.

"What are you talking about, Baekhyun? Of course, it's not going in forever. Haven't you had an IV before?" Jongdae rolled his eyes at him, "Not very smart, are you?"

Minseok burst out laughing at Baekhyun's expression. He was about to tell Jongdae what he said but Yixing covered his mouth and pulled him out the door. "You get changed, Jongdae. We'll wait for you outside." Baekhyun protested but was shoved out the door by Luhan, Tao and Kris.

Baekhyun turned to them, his eyes wide, pointing at the door, "He thinks I'm stupid now."

Luhan nodded, sympathetically, "And he will keep thinking that and you can't tell him."

"Wae!?"

"Because Minseok hyung will break your arm." Tao told him, matter-of-factly.

"Huh?" Baekhyun scratched his head. Tao actually looked like he believed Minseok would do that.

Yixing laughed, "Tao found out how strong Minseok is when he tried to tell Jongdae that he was the maknae when he's sick."

"He broke his arm?" Baekhyun asked in disbelief.

"No! Don't be stupid! But he could easily if he wanted to. Anyway, that's not the reason why no one is allowed to tease Jongdae." Luhan started to explain, "Jongdae is more stubborn than ever when he's sick. No one can force him to take his medicine except Minseok because Minseok's the only one who treats him like our maknae."

"Seriously?"

"Yep, so it's for everyone's sanity that we do what Minseok says, because if he's not around to take care of Jongdae, everyone is in for a week of hell." Kris confirmed.

"How about tomorrow? Minseok hyung's not coming back with us."

"Ne," Kris pat him hard on the shoulder three times, "Good luck, brother."

Tao walked up to him and hugged him, "I'm sorry."

"Tell the others not to hate us." Yixing told him, sympathetically, "It's your turn to have a dose of a sick Jongdae."

"Waaa! You guys are heartless!" Baekhyun shook his finger at each of them, "I'll remember this."

* * *

Jongdae turned his head, coughing into his sleeves while his friends answered questions about their lives outside of their career. He smiled at Minseok's hand at his back, sweeping up and down soothingly. "Chen, Xiumin, Lay and I like to ride our bikes. I play basketball with Lay whenever I can and soccer with Xiumin." Luhan answered the hosts.

"Ne, somehow they always forget their wallets when we go out riding. I end up treating them to snacks at the convenience stores." Jongdae added his little bit, not wanting to stay completely quiet during the interview.

"Oh, the eldest makes the youngest pay!" Na Jie laughed.

"Bu…Bu…Bu…" Yixing shook his hands at them, denying that, "I really forgot my wallet. I offered to pay Jongdae back but he's too kind and won't take the money." Jongdae grinned. It was true but he knew the audience liked to hear funny stories.

The next segment was a guessing game. Because they were on this show to promote their Christmas album, each member was asked to write down what they wanted for Christmas and the others were to guess who wrote it. It was an easy game and everyone guessed correctly except Baekhyun who kept saying, "Oh…I want that too." He even said it for his own one, making the audience roar with laughter. The issue was he was making Jongdae laugh as well and in turn, sending him into a coughing fit. He got up and went backstage when he realised the coughing wasn't going to stop.

The hosts continued talking and the boys answered their question dutifully but everyone could tell they were worried. He Ge decided that ignoring the fact that Jongdae ran off stage wasn't the right way to go. The fans were also worried. "Um…I think you all noticed that Chen isn't well today. How long has this cold been going on, Lay?"

"Ah…yeah, it's lasted longer than we like. He's trying to show his best side to our fans but this cold has been draining for him." Yixing answered as honestly as he could. "But please don't worry." He called to the audience, "Chen doesn't want you to worry."

"Ne, we're taking good care of him." Minseok added.

Baekhyun stood, "But it's okay that he's not here right, because I'm here." He bowed, smiling cheekily to the camera and the audience who cheered loudly.

Kris pushed him back into his chair, "EXO-M still needs Chen." He slapped Baekhyun's shoulder, "You're just his understudy today."

"What!?" Baekhyun turned to him offended, "I am the lead vocalist for our Christmas album."

Chen returned to his seat after resting for five minutes backstage and getting his breathing back under control. The crowd cheered for him. He bowed politely to them and the hosts before sitting down. "Miande." He apologised.

"Are you okay, Chen?" Na Jie asked him with genuine concern.

"Ne, Gomaseumnida. I'm okay." Chen turned coughing softly into his hand.

"You need to take care of yourself, Chen. Are you able to sing?"

Chen nodded, "I'll do my best."

Minseok rubbed his back, worried about his condition. They couldn't let Chen lip sync now because the fan would be able to tell straight away which meant he had to sing through his sore throat. Jongdae smiled at him, telling him not to worry.

"I'm sure your fans will forgive any missed notes." Na Jie said, kindly. "Luhan, why don't you tell us about his album?'

"Okay. This is a special album with Christmas love songs. We know how much our fans love us and this is our way of thanking them. This way, we can spend Christmas together." Luhan smiled as the audience clapped.

"Oh, what a beautiful idea." Na jie said dreamily, "Why don't you, Baekhyun and Chen head to the stage to prepare?"

They stood and bowed before walking to their mics. "Xiumin, what song will they be singing?"

"It's our title song, Miracles in December." Minseok said to the camera. "It's about a man waiting for the girl he loves, to meet him but it's not likely to happen, which is why it's called Miracles in December. Christmas is a time for hope and dreams, and in this song, the man hopes to see the girl he loves again."

"Wow! What a beautiful song? Let's not wait any longer. I want to hear it. Chen, Baekhyun and Luhan with Miracles in December!" Na Jie clapped.

* * *

Jongdae smiled when Luhan backed up his part with his soft vocals, adding strength to Jongdae's part. His team always had his back. Baekhyun wrapped his arm around Jongdae's shoulder, supporting him as they sang. It gave him strength to get through the song. It was a relief when the song ended. Jongdae's eyes were watering from holding back the cough. They bowed to the audience and quickly walked back to their seats. Jongdae coughed all the way back.

Minseok handed Jongdae a bottle of water and a couple of lozenges. "This should help." He whispered. Jongdae took a couple of mouthful of water before popping the lozenges into his mouth.

"Waaa…the song was so beautiful. EXO's vocal line is amazing." Na Jie was genuinely impressed. "Your voices are so sweet. I think my heart is melting."

"Xie xie," Luhan, Chen and Baekhyun bowed.

"That's right, and if I didn't know better I would've thought Chen and Baekhyun were Chinese. Their pronunciations were perfect." Baekhyun and Chen grinned, bowing. They worked hard on their pronunciations and hence was happy to hear it being validated.

"Xie Xie! Luhan hyung helped us a lot." Baekhyun reached over to pat Luhan on the leg.

"Ne," Jongdae coughed, "It's very tiring on our Chinese members to listen to us mispronounce so many words but they are very patient with us…" He turned to muffle his cough in his sleeves.

"Chen, you sing beautifully even with a cold."

Chen chuckled, "Xie xie."

He Ge could see that Jongdae was at the end of his rope. "Na Jie, stop making Chen talk. He needs to rest his vocals so he can sing more songs for us next time." Yixing smiled gratefully at his childhood idol.

"Aahh…you just made me realise it's the end of our show and we need to say good by to these handsome young men." Na Jie sighed longingly.

"Before you go, why don't you each say something to our fans? Not Chen, though. You should rest." He Ge smiled at him. Chen nodded tiredly, thanking the kind host.

As the leader, Kris went first, "Thank you He Ge and Na Jie. You always look after us when we are on the show. We love Happy Camp and we will be back soon!" He promised. The audience cheered.

"Thank you, Happy Camp for having us," Luhan started, "Thank you to the audience for being so warm and welcoming. We will keep working hard!"

Yixing went next, "Thank you, He Ge and Na Jie. I love being here because it is my home and you always make us feel like a family. Thank you everyone. I love you!"

"Thank you everyone. I love you. We will come back soon!" Tao kept it short.

"Thank you, China for welcoming this EXO-K member! EXO-M members always tell me how much they love China and now I know why because I love it too!" Baekhyun always knew what to say and how to get the crowd cheering, "I hope that the next time we are here, it is with every EXO member!"

Xiumin had moved his chair closer to Jongdae's and wrapped his arm around his shoulder so that he was included in the shot when he spoke, "Thank you He Ge and Na Jie for taking care of us, especially Jongdae. Jongdae is very stubborn. He always wants to show the audience his best side." Minseok smiled at Jongdae who looked teary. He knew if Jongdae wasn't sick, there is no way he would cry in front of the cameras. "I know he's disappointed in his performance today because he always expects a lot of himself but it was close to perfect." He turned to the audience, "Am I right?"

"NE!" They roared, including the hosts and the other members.

Jongdae ducked his head, shyly. "Geuminsamnida." He choked out.

"Thank you everyone for supporting us! We will come back next time in full health!"

"Wow! I always hear that EXO members are a family. I feel privilege to see the truth of that statement today." He Ge stood. "Thank you, EXO. Thank you, audience. We will see you again next week!"

* * *

EXO waved as they left the stage with big smiles. They bowed to the staff and handed off their microphones then entered their private ready room. As soon as the door closed, they turned to Jongdae, ushering him over to the couch and sitting him down. "How are you feeling?" Minseok asked as he sat down next to him. In response, Jongdae leaned over and rested his head on Minseok's shoulder.

Kris pressed his fingers against Jongdae's forehead, "He's warmer."

Jongdae glared at him and pulled his jacket tight around him, snuggling closer to Minseok, "I'm cold, not warm!"

Kris sighed at him, frustrated, "What did I ever do to you? Every time you're sick you get angry at me."

Luhan looked at him incredulously, "I can't believe you're asking him that. You know exactly why he's like this."

"Ne! It's your fault!" Tao agreed.

Kris pointed at himself, shocked at the accusation, "You two were a part of it!"

Baekhyun frowned at the three, then leaned over to Yixing, "I'm missing something."

Yixing sighed, remembering back to the day, "Remember how we told you no one can force Jongdae to take his medicine?" Baekhyun nodded, "Those three tried."

Baekhyun frowned, "'How?"

Yixing nudged his head at the three who were blaming each other, "Luhan and Tao held him down while Kris forced the syrup down his throat."

Baekhyun's eyes widened, "You're kidding me. No wonder he only trusts Minseok." Then he frowned, "Wait a sec." He turned back to Yixing, "How about you?"

Yixing sighed, "I was the by-stander who didn't do anything while they bullied him." He shook his head, "Jongdae's exact words."

"Waaa! No wonder he's like this when he's sick. It's all your own faults." Baekhyun sat down on the other side of Jongdae and rubbed his back, "Don't worry. I'll protect you from them."

Kris growled at Baekhyun, "I did it one time! He's just petty!"

Minseok chuckled, "When I got back that night, Jongdae had locked himself in my room. He whined all night to me and I just listened. That's why he only likes me when he's sick. It's like a childhood trauma."

"Can't you use another word? Trauma's a little strong, don't you think?" Kris brooded.

Luhan laughed, "Just be glad he's getting better around us. We couldn't even touch him before."

"How often does he get sick?" Baekhyun asked worried, "This is the first time you told us."

"He got sick a lot when we first got here. I think he was stressed and missed his family but it rarely as bad as this." Kris assured him.

Hyunkyun walked in then, interrupting them, "Are you boys ready to go?"

"Yes!" Minseok got up and pulled Jongdae with him, "Let's go home and sleep."

Jongdae walked beside Minseok like a zombie, "Bed." He rubbed his eyes, "I want my bed."

Baekhyun walked on the other side of him, sighing. Just thinking about taking care of Jongdae tomorrow was giving him a headache, "You better give me some tips. I don't want to make him worse tomorrow."

Minseok grinned, shaking his head, "Did you hear Junmyeon say anything about having trouble with Jongdae last night?"

Baekhyun thought about that, "No." He answered, confused. "But I thought you were the only one…"

"In China." Minseok laughed, "He's only like that with those four. I'm the only one who can take care of him here. In Korea, he's home so, he's comfortable enough to be a big kid with all of you."

"So, I have nothing to worry about?" Baekhyun double checked.

Minseok shook his head, "Nothing at all."

* * *

Minseok was right. Taking care of Jongdae in their apartment wasn't hard but it was heart-wrenching. After a long day of rehearsing for their performance and interview on the Ryul's Sketchbook stage and then followed by the show, Jongdae returned to their apartment dead on his feet. Junmyeon and Baekhyun sat Jongdae on his bed, helping him get out of his clothes. Jongdae tried to help but he had no energy left. He didn't understand why this cold was so persistent. His body ached and his head pounded. In short, he was miserable. He looked over at the empty bed across the room. If he was in China, Minseok would be in the bed opposite him. He always stayed with him whenever he was sick. "I want Minseok hyung." He whined as they pulled his pyjama top over his head. His hair was messed up from the clothes, sticking up everywhere. Baekhyun couldn't help but chuckle at how cute he looked. Jongdae pouted at him, "I want Minseok hyung!" He whined louder. Baekhyun then remembered why Jongdae trusted Minseok. Minseok never laughed at his whining. He wiped the smile off his face and knelt in front of him, looking very serious. Junmyeon frowned at the sudden change.

"It's time for you to take your meds and sleep." Jongdae pouted, shaking his head. Baekhyun smiled sympathetically at him, bringing his hand in Jongdae's head, "Minseok hyung promised me you'd be a good boy."

Jongdae frowned hard, trying to keep his tears at bay, "Why isn't he here?"

Junmyeon sighed and sat next to him, wrapping a comforting arm around him. "I'm starting to think you don't love me." He sighed again, exaggeratively. Baekhyun shook his head at his leader's expression.

Jongdae's head came up, turning to his leader, "I do!" Junmyeon grinned as Jongdae threw his arms around him and hugged him as tight as his weak body would allow him. He rubbed his hand up and down Jongdae's back.

"Prove it." Junmyeon challenged.

Jongdae tried to hug him tighter, "I am."

Baekhyun covered his mouth, stopping his laughter, "I think our leader wants a little more than a hug, Chennie Chennie."

Jongdae pulled back from Junmyeon and glared hard at Baekhyun, "Only Minseok hyung can call me that!"

Junmyeon gave another big, exaggerated sigh, "You only love Minseok. You don't love me."

"Ani!" Jongdae stomped his feet, throwing his little tantrum, "I do! I do! I do!" He burst into a coughing fit.

Junmyeon rubbed his back, letting Jongdae lean against him, "Okay, okay, okay, you do love me." He quickly backtracked.

"Think you over did it, Leader." Baekhyun sighed, wishing Jongdae's cold would disappear.

When Jongdae was breathing properly, Junmyeon spoke again, but more seriously. He took Jongdae by the shoulders to make sure Jongdae was looking at him. "Listen to me, Jongdae. I promised Minseok hyung that I would take good care of you for him. There is finally a break in yours and Baekhyun's ridiculous schedule. Let me send you back to China, healthy so that we don't have to worry ourselves silly over here."

"Ne, Jongdae-ah! We're going crazy over here. You need to get better before we go insane." Baekhyun picked up his warm hand, "You really need to sleep."

Jongdae stuck out his bottom lip. He didn't like feeling guilty. "I want hot chocolate with my medicine. It's yuck!"

Junmyeon grinned, shaking his head, "Whatever you want, Jongdae."

"I'll go get it." Baekhyun said as he got up. He sighed in relief. Seeing Jongdae almost coming to tears made him want to cry. He couldn't imagine how bad he was feeling. "Kim Jongdae. Who'd have thought our tough Chennie could be such a baby?"

* * *

"How's Jongdae?" Chanyeol called over from the couch. "Is he asleep?"

"Not yet. He won't take his medicine without hot chocolate." Baekhyun quickly shooshed the team when they all burst out laughing, "Don't laugh so loud. We only just convinced him to take his medicine. If he hears you laughing he'll refuse again."

Kyungsoo threw a pillow at the two youngest, when they kept giggling, "Stop before I put you in a headlock." He threatened.

"How can someone who's so good at taking care of us be such a baby?" Sehun whispered.

"Don't forget. Jongdae's the youngest in his family. He probably misses being his mother's baby." Kyungsoo reasoned. He remembered speaking to Jongdae's mother. She was the most affectionate person, telling everyone she loved them. "He takes care of the people around him but I'm sure there are times when he wants to be taken care of."

Chanyeol nodded, "That makes sense. I think of my mum whenever I'm sick."

Baekhyun stirred the powder into the milk before putting the cup in the microwave.

* * *

Junmyeon arranged the pillows behind Jongdae, helping his lethargic friend get ready for bed. He sighed at his flushed cheeks, gently brushing it with the back of his fingers. "You're still too warm." Junmyeon wrung out the wet towel and cooled his friend. Jongdae closed his eyes and sighed at the cold towel on his skin, "I heard EXO-M found out how to take care of you the hard way. You really are stubborn."

Jongdae opened his eyes, clearly not happy, "Kris is mean!" He pouted, "And Luhan and Tao…"

"Bullied you and Yixing just watched." Junmyeon smiled at him, amused.

"They did! They're not nice when I'm sick. I'm nice to them!" Jongdae's whine got higher pitched as he got more upset.

"Waaa!" Junmyeon rubbed at his ears, "I definitely don't miss your whining. Your throat must be feeling better."

Jongdae pouted, "It is." He admitted.

Junmyeon chuckled, "Why aren't you happy about that?"

"I like it when everyone takes care of me."

Junmyeon found that even more amusing. "Then why do you only let Minseok hyung take care of you."

Jongdae frowned, "I let you and Baekhyun and Chanyeol and Kyungsoo too."

"And Jongin and Sehun."

Jongdae looked at him as if he were out of his mind, "Those two can't take care of themselves."

Junmyeon burst out laughing, "Good point." He thought about the list of names, "So it's only the four EXO-M members you don't trust."

Jongdae gasped, sitting up, "I trust them. I do!"

"Alright, don't get worked up. You'll start coughing again." Junmyeon pushed Jongdae back against the pillows, "They know you trust them."

"But they don't take care of me like you and Minseok hyung do." Jongdae picked up his teddies and hugged them. "They held me down!" He sat up as if he just remembered it.

"You'll never let them forget that, will you?" Junmyeon laughed, "And you say I hold a grudge."

Baekhyun returned with his cup in time to hear the last part, "Hey, you can't compare yourself to Jongdae. Jongdae only complains when he's sick. You consciously hold a grudge."

Jongdae chucked his chin out at Junmyeon like a kid, "Yeah!"

Baekhyun sat down on the other side of Jongdae, "Hot chocolate." He picked up Jongdae's hand and wrapped it around the cup, then picked up the other one and did the same. "Sweet?" He gave Jongdae his tooth-decaying smile.

Jongdae grinned and nodded. He sipped at the hot chocolate. "Aaaah…" He gave a satisfied sigh. "Thank you." He frowned when Junmyeon held two pills in front of him.

"You promised." Junmyeon told him sternly.

Jongdae's mouth twisted as he looked at the offending meds and huffed, knowing he had no choice. He took them and swallowed them dry before taking a quick sip of the hot chocolate. He smiled proudly until Junmyeon held a bottle of cough syrup. Jongdae groaned. The cough syrup was what he hated the most. He didn't understand how the companies could think anyone would think that tasted like strawberry. Jongdae glared at the spoon Junmyeon poured out and took a deep breath. Baekhyun watched his brother prepare for war against the innocent spoon. Like a stubborn yet good little boy that he was, he opened his mouth. Junmyeon grinned as he put the spoon into the mouth. Jongdae screwed up his face as he swallowed the distasteful liquid and quickly took a mouthful of the hot chocolate. He frowned when the taste stayed in his mouth. "Why won't it go away?" Jongdae complained, taking another mouthful of chocolate. He finished his cup by the time he was satisfied that the taste was gone.

"Alright, time to sleep." Junmyeon ordered.

Jongdae's eyes started drifting closed. "Will you be leaving me alone tomorrow?" He asked, lowering his head looking pitiful and making Junmyeon feel guilty.

"We have an early morning radio interview and then practice tomorrow. We can't…"

"I know…I know…" Jongdae yawned, "The managers can't get anyone out of our commitments." He pouted, close to falling asleep, "I've heard it all week."

"I know. You've kept fighting all week. Now it's time to rest. Heck, sleep through tomorrow." Junmyeon combed his fingers through his hair, hypnotically. He smiled as Jongdae fell asleep.

"Hmmm…that works like a charm huh? Minseok hyung really knows him well." Baekhyun frowned, something about the way Jongdae was acting didn't make sense. "You know, Minseok hyung says Jongdae never remembers what he says and does when he's like this but he's holding a grudge against Kris and the others and he remembers Minseok always taking care of him."

Junmyeon scratched his head, "You don't think Jongdae pretends he doesn't remember, do you?"

Baekhyun shook his head, "Jongdae has never been shy about his whining."

Junmyeon winced at the high pitch voice from earlier, "Yeah, I know. It's no wonder he can hit high notes so easily."

"Kim Jongdae is a bit of a mystery." Baekhyun said curiously.

Junmyeon shook his head. He knew that look. Baekhyun was going to try to figure this out. "Go to sleep. Ask Minseok about it tomorrow. I'm sure he can give you an answer."

"Okay, I'll sleep…"

"In your own bed. I'll sleep here tonight. You've been flying back and forth. Go get some rest." Junmyeon ordered.

Baekhyun pouted at him, "You know you get bossier when one of us are sick."

"You know you don't pout as cute as Jongdae." Junmyeon laughed at Baekhyun's raspberry.

* * *

Jongdae was still fast asleep when Junmyeon woke up to get ready for the Breakfast Radio Show. He crept over to check his fever, to his relief, his skin was cool to the touch. "About damn time." He whispered as he pulled the blanket up to Jongdae's shoulders. "I'll see you later." Junmyeon sneaked over to the blinds and closed them, hoping to keep the room dark so that Jongdae slept in.

Chanyeol had just finished his shower and brushing his teeth when he saw Junmyeon quietly closing the door to Jongdae's room. "How is he?" He whispered, making Junmyeon jump a foot off the ground.

Junmyeon rolled his eyes at Chanyeol's grin, "His fever's broken. Don't you dare go in. I want him to sleep for as long as possible."

An idea came to Chanyeol's head, "Do you think we can get out of practice today?"

"No and why?"

"This interview will be done by 8 am. If we get out of practice we might be able to get back before Jongdae wakes up and surprise him." Baekhyun had told him that Jongdae didn't want to be left alone.

Junmyeon thought about that. "Getting out of practice won't be easy."

"If we annoy Jaehyuk hyung, I think he will let us off. It's not a commitment. It shouldn't cost the company anything. They know we'll work double as hard tomorrow." Chanyeol reasoned, "Anyway, what's the harm in trying?"

Junmyeon nodded, "Point taken. Let's try."

 **Four hours later…**

EXO-K had a plan to prank Jongdae, now that they knew he was getting better. It was Baekhyun's idea. If Jongdae wasn't awake, they planned to pretend they skipped the radio interview for him. They made bets on how he would react. Sehun and Jongin said he would be so emotional he would cry. Baekhyun shook his head at the youngest members. When have they ever seen Jongdae cry? Baekhyun bet he would yell at them for being idiots. Kyungsoo and Junmyeon thought he would worry about them getting in trouble. Chanyeol bet he would frantically think of a way of getting them out of trouble.

Junmyeon quietly opened the door and snuck into the room. Jongdae was still asleep. Junmyeon got changed into his home wear and then sat at Jongdae's desk with his laptop, as if he had been there the entire morning. He smiled when he heard Jongdae stretch and groan, satisfactorily. It was probably the best night's sleep he'd had in days.

Jongdae smiled as he sat up on his bed. It felt as if it had been months since he's felt this good. He thought he was seeing things when he saw someone sitting at his desk. He turned to look at his clock. 8.30. No one should be home at 8.30. Was his clock wrong? He grabbed his phone and checked the time there. It still read 8.30. He was very confused now.

Junmyeon started worrying when he didn't hear Jongdae call him for a while after waking up. He decided to turn around. When he did, he found a very confused vocalist looking at him. "Good morning." He smiled.

Jongdae narrowed his eyes at him, "Shouldn't you be practicing?"

Junmyeon shrugged, "We decided to skip today altogether to stay with you."

Jongdae's eyes widened when he realised what he meant, "You didn't do the interview?"

At those words, the rest of EXO-K burst threw the door, making Jongdae jump to his feet on his bed. "Surprise!" They laughed at Jongdae standing on the bed.

Jongdae looked at them as if they were aliens, "None of you did the interview?" He stared at them in disbelief.

"You didn't want to be alone today so we didn't bother with the interview." Sehun said, giving Jongdae his best aegyo, "Are you touched?" Baekhyun shoved him, mouthing 'cheater' at the youngest. Sehun and Jongin stuck their tongue out at him.

"Touched?" Jongdae looked at them as if they were idiots, "Are you crazy? Did the managers call the station?" Baekhyun threw his arms in the air in triumph, winning the bet.

"Why should we?" Chanyeol asked, feigning confusion.

Jongdae blinked at him, not understanding why the EXO-K members were so dense, "We're in so much trouble!" He scrubbed at his head, "You're going to get in so much trouble!" Junmyeon and Kyungsoo grinned. They didn't lose the bet either. "Why are you so happy?" Jongdae yelled at them. "This isn't funny." He paced his bed, "We need to find a way out of this. Youngjun hyung is going to kill you. What's a good excuse?! What were you thinking? We can say one of you got sick…that won't work. They didn't let me off. Um…" Chanyeol started dancing around the room. Only the two youngest members were moping. Jongdae glared at Chanyeol, "Why are you dancing!?"

Junmyeon burst out laughing. He couldn't take it anymore and he couldn't let Jongdae worry any longer, in case he got sick again. "Calm down, Jongdae. We did the interview but we got out of practice." Jongdae froze, staring at him.

Baekhyun was still grinning, "We nagged the managers until they finally gave in and let us off practice." Jongdae turned to him but still didn't say a word.

"Jongdae?" Kyungsoo called, a little worried, "Are you okay?"

Jongdae tried to register what he was being told, "So did you do the interview or not?"

"We did." Chanyeol confirmed simply as he realised Jongdae wasn't going to interpret a long explanation.

Jongdae dropped onto the bed, the relief he felt leaving him weak and breathless, "When I get my strength back I'm going to kill all of you." They burst out laughing at that.

"Ah! Hyung!" Jongin complained, breathless from the laughing, "Weren't you touched that we would break our commitments to stay home with you?"

"Huh? Don't be stupid." Jongdae was too weak and tired to mince his words, "The radio station would sue us and the company for not fulfilling our commitments!"

"Aren't you touched that we would risk that for you?" Sehun insisted, "I would be."

"You would be touched that the team ruined their career to stay home with you?" Jongdae asked him.

Jongin and Sehun thought about that, "I guess not."

"Which means you boys owe us all breakfast!"

Jongdae flopped onto his pillow and closed his eyes as he let his racing heart calm down. "I woke up feeling so good. Now I feel crap again." He chuckled when he felt someone feel his forehead. Opening his eyes, he said, "A little bit late to worry about making me sick again, isn't it?" Baekhyun smiled sheepishly at him. "Was it fun?"

Junmyeon nodded, "It was. You are so predictable." He shoved Sehun into Jongin, "Only these two didn't know you well enough."

"What are you talking about?"

"We bet on how you would react when we told you we ditched the interview." Chanyeol told him. "You did everything we said," he gestured to the older members and himself, "But I don't know what these two were thinking?" He asked of Sehun and Jongin.

"Alright! Alright! We were wrong!" Jongin sighed, "We'll go get breakfast. What do we want?"

"Dumplings!" Baekhyun called out.

"Jjangjangmyeon!" Chanyeol suggested.

Kyungsoo watched Jongdae grimace at the suggestions, "Still don't have an appetite?" Jongdae shook his head. "How does congee sound?"

Jongdae smiled, "Perfect."

"I made some last night. I'll heat it up for you." Kyungsoo got up and left the room with Sehun and Jongin.

Baekhyun decided he wanted to test something out while they waited for breakfast, "Hey, Jongdae. You should call Minseok hyung to tell him you're feeling better."

Jongdae frowned, "Why can't you just text him?"

"Because you kept complaining that he wasn't here."

"Don't be silly. He usually takes care of me when I'm sick but why would I whinge for him over here." Jongdae thought he was trying to trick him again.

Baekhyun turned to Junmyeon who was as confused as he was, "You really don't remember?" Junmyeon asked him.

"Remember what?" Jongdae was getting annoyed, "I remember being on the show yesterday and then coming back here to sleep."

"Do you remember Minseok flying over here with you the other day to take care of you?" Chanyeol asked.

"Of course, I do. He didn't have any commitments so he came over with me. He worries too much." Jongdae smiled. He liked how Minseok worried over him.

"Do you know why they sent Minseok and not one of the others?" Junmyeon asked, getting very curious now.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because they knew Minseok would want to come home as well?" Jongdae reasoned.

"It isn't because of what Kris did?" Baekhyun asked, hesitantly.

"What did Kris do?" Jongdae was getting tired of the questions. "You're not making much sense. Why are you asking such weird questions?"

Junmyeon shook his head, "Don't worry. Why don't you go wash up and then head downstairs?"

Jongdae was still confused but he let it drop, "Okay." He grabbed a set of clothes before leaving for the bathroom.

They waited until Jongdae was gone before they turned to each other. "That's so weird! He doesn't remember anything." Baekhyun couldn't believe that Jongdae couldn't remember a thing about their conversation last night or that Luhan and Tao held him down on Kris's orders.

"It is weird." Junmyeon stroked his chin, "I'm going to call Minseok." He got up. "Let's go downstairs."

* * *

Jongdae smiled at the bowl of congee and condiments ready for him on the dining table. "Thanks, Kyungsoo." He frowned curiously at Junmyeon talking on the phone on the balcony. "Who's he talking to?"

Kyungsoo looked over and shrugged, "Not sure." He placed a cup of warm milk on the table as well as Jongdae's meds. "You still have three more days of these to finish." He sat down in the seat next to Jongdae.

Jongdae groaned, "At least I don't need to finish the cough syrup. That's disgusting."

Baekhyun turned to him from the couch, "So you remember that huh?" He was getting more and more confused.

"How can I forget that yucky taste?" Jongdae looked like he wanted to gag just thinking about it. He took a spoonful of the congee. "Ah…" He sighed in satisfaction, "That's so good, Kyungsoo. You're cooking is getting better."

Kyungsoo grinned proudly. He loved it when they complimented his cooking. It was his third passion. "Glad you can finally taste it."

"Me too!" Jongdae ate like he hadn't eaten in days, which wasn't far from the truth since he kept throwing up his food.

"Slow down, Jongdae." Kyungsoo cautioned, "I don't want you throwing up my masterpiece."

Jongdae choked as the congee went down the wrong pipe because he was laughing, "Master…piece." Kyungsoo laughed as well as he pat Jongdae on the back, "It's really good but not quite three chef hats yet." Jongdae started eating again, albeit slower.

"I'm starving!" Chanyeol suddenly yelled, making everyone jump, including Jongdae who choked again on his congee.

"Chanyeol!" Kyungsoo admonished, patting Jongdae's back again.

Chanyeol turned on the couch to find Jongdae leaned over, coughing. "Sorry." He winced.

Jongdae took a breath and groaned, "This is my first real meal. Can you guys let me enjoy it?"

"But I'm really hungry." Chanyeol eyed Jongdae's tray.

Jongdae put his arm around his tray and pulled it close, protecting it, "Your food is coming. Kyungsoo made this for me!"

Chanyeol pouted, turning back to the TV, "I thought we were one." He mumbled.

Baekhyun threw a pillow at him, "Go find something to snack on."

Chanyeol thought about that but decided to wait it out. He nudged his chin at Junmyeon, "Who's he talking to?"

"Minseok hyung. We're trying to figure something out."

Junmyeon walked back into the room, still on the phone. He handed it to Jongdae. Jongdae narrowed his eyes at Junmyeon, not happy about being interrupted again. "It's Minseok." Jongdae's eyes brightened at the name. Grinning, he quickly wiped his mouth and took the phone.

"Hyung!"

* * *

"Waa…you sound much better." Minseok grinned, delighted to hear his friend was finally over the worst of the cold.

* * *

"Yep. And Kyungsoo made me breakfast. It's soooo good!" Jongdae smiled at his friend.

"It's my best cooking yet!" Kyungsoo called into the phone, "Put it on speaker."

Jongdae laughed and did as he was told. The others gathered around as well, "Minseok hyung! I told you I would take care of him." Baekhyun bragged.

* * *

"Yes, you did. Good boy!" Minseok teased, making Baekhyun laugh.

* * *

"It wasn't just him. Junmyeon hyung did most of the work." Chanyeol revealed.

Baekhyun shoved him, "But I'm the one who flew back and forth with him and we're flying back again tomorrow!"

"I can take care of myself now, so tomorrow doesn't count." Jongdae argued.

Baekhyun looked at him with his hands on his heart, mockingly heartbroken, "I'm hurt! Do you know how much of my dignity I put on the shelf to tuck you in and tend to your fever and kiss you good night?!"

"You what?!" Jongdae jumped out of his seat, "Why would I need…"

"Calm down, Jongdae!" Junmyeon walked behind him and pushed him back down, "He didn't kiss you. Do you mind, Baekhyun? He just got better," and as if to prove their point, Jongae started coughing.

* * *

"Byun Baekhyun! If Jongdae gets worse again I'm going to throw you in a luggage and send you back home!" Minseok threatened.

* * *

Jongdae grinned smugly at Baekhyun through his coughing. Baekhyun pouted and stamped his feet, imitating Jongdae, "You're all picking on me!"

"Don't be such a baby!" Jongdae laughed.

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes at him, "I was pretending to be you."

"Don't be stupid! I don't whine like that. I'm not ten." Jongdae went back to eating his congee.

"No," Baekhyun agreed, "You don't whine like a ten-year-old, you whine like a si…"

* * *

"You know, Tao was complaining about a sore arm yesterday." Minseok emphasised the word arm, reminding Baekhyun of the consequences of teasing Jongdae about the way he acts when he's sick.

* * *

"Is he okay?" Jongdae asked, already being a mother hen again.

* * *

Minseok grinned to himself. Jongdae was definitely feeling better, "He was complaining because Kris punch him in the arm." It wasn't a lie. Kris did punch Tao but Tao retaliated instead of complained.

* * *

"That's good to know." Junmyeon slapped Baekhyun on the arm, "Jongdae is actually quite easy to take care of."

"I knew you loved me." Jongdae gave Junmyeon his biggest smile. His leader ruffled his hair, affectionately. Baekhyun glared at his leader. Junmyeon waved his hand at him, telling him to let it go.

* * *

Despite feeling better, Jongdae still tired easily and his medicine added to that. Not long after breakfast, his eyes started drifting off. Jongin and Sehun saw him about to topple over and caught him before he could fall. They walked him back to his room and made sure he was comfortable before returning to the living room and turning on the TV at a low volume. He and Sehun talked quietly about the show. Junmyeon smiled. Those two were young but they knew when to stop mucking around and how to take care of their hyungs.

* * *

Junmyeon sat at the dining table with the others. They were all curious to know why Jongdae acted like he didn't remember a thing about the past few days. "Minseok said he only ever remembers fulfilling his commitments and feeling crappy but none of the specifics. Kris told me he only ever remembers Luhan and Tao holding him down when he's sick. Jongdae has never mentioned it otherwise."

"That's so weird."

Kyungsoo nodded, "It's like he has two personalities."

"That's why Minseok never lets anyone tell Jongdae how he acts when he's sick. He doesn't want it to worry Jongdae or stop him from letting him take care of Jongdae." Junmyeon explained. "In China, he only acts like a kid when Minseok's around and it seems to all link to his trust that Minseok won't tease him."

"What the heck did the others do to make Jongdae not trust them?" Chanyeol asked.

"I only know about Kris getting Luhan and Tao to hold him down." Baekhyun shrugged.

"There were other times as well. Kris isn't as patient as Minseok and because he shares a room with Jongdae, he's usually the one to take care of him when they first arrived in China." Junmyeon told them what Minseok explained to him. "When Jongdae got stubborn, Kris would threaten to take away his teddies, notebook or anything else he relies on."

"Aaahhh…how can Kris be so mean to a sick Jongdae? He's so cute!" Baekhyun laughed, "I like him like that."

"I don't know if I could be patient either if I was the one sharing a room with Jongdae." Junmyeon reasoned, defending his counterpart. "I miss him and that's why I let him be a brat but if he was like that all the time, it would drive me nuts."

"True, we all miss the EXO-M members." Kyungsoo agreed, "But I would never take away his teddies. He can't sleep without them."

"So, we just have to let Jongdae live this weird double life of his?" Baekhyun frowned, "It's no fun when you can't tease him about it."

"You can tease him at your own risk." Junmyeon dared him, "Go ahead, but the next time he's sick, he's going to treat you like he does Kris."

Baekhyun frowned, remembering Kris's reaction when Jongdae snapped at him, "Hmmm…yeah…maybe not." He stood from the table, "Okay, so that's that mystery solved. What are we going to do today?"

"What can we do? Jongdae can't leave the house." Kyungsoo asked.

"Why don't you all head out and have some fun? I can stay and watch Jongdae." Junmyeon suggested. "It's our only day off. Make the most of it."

Kyungsoo looked at him, disappointed, "We used Jongdae as an excuse to get out of practice. If the managers catch us having fun outside of this place, they'll send us straight back to the practice studio."

Junmyeon nodded, "Good point."

"So, what can we do?" Chanyeol asked.

Junmyeon got up, "I'm going to sit with Jongdae and maybe have a nap. You guys do whatever you want. Just keep it down." He left the living room, leaving the others time to think about what they want to do.

Kyungsoo got up next, "I'm going to make some more congee for Jongdae."

Baekhyun nudged Chanyeol, "Jongdae's running low on lozenges. His cold is getting better but the coughing could last a while."

Chanyeol nodded, "Let's go to the pharmacy. Do you have enough tiger balm?"

"We should get that as well." Baekhyun patted his best friend on the back, pushing him towards the door at the same time. "Do you two want anything from the shops?" He asked as they walked past the two youngest.

"Bubble tea."

"Chicken."

Chanyeol rolled his eyes, "Why did we even ask?"

"You should get a warm honey, lemon tea for Jongdae. It's good for his throat." Sehun added.

"Yeah, tell them to add a little ginger as well." Jongin joined in. They had started a video game. Neither looked up but made their little contribution.

Baekhyun smiled warmly at them, "They don't look like they've grown up but they have."

Chanyeol chuckled as they made their way to the car.

* * *

Junmyeon smiled at how peaceful Jongdae looked. He could still hear the rattle in his breathing but the breaths were even. Junmyeon always worried about the members, especially the Korean members in China. Both members were painfully shy when they first meet people. Jongdae got better but Minseok tended to be quieter during interviews. Unlike Jongdae, he was comfortable with being quiet. Jongdae loved to talk but he never knew what to say to people he meets for the first time. He remembered watching their first interview in China and cringing at Jongdae's nervousness. He was so different from the Jongdae he knew. He almost hid himself behind Kris and Luhan while always looking to Yixing for help when the hosts asked them a question. Junmyeon couldn't wait for the day when the two units combined into their full team. All twelve of them, united. He wanted Jongdae to show the world his true nature. The articulate and kind Jongdae they all knew and loved.

Jongdae's eyes fluttered open, feeling a presence in the room. He could feel the protective nature of the person in his room. He knew who it was. Jongdae always thought to himself that the company knew what they were doing when they made Junmyeon their leader. Kris made a good leader as well, but he lacked Junmyeon's kind and gentle nature. Jongdae smiled at his leader, "You don't have to watch me. I'm feeling much better."

"I feel better here."

"Then you should at least lie on Yixing's bed." Jongdae told him, yawning.

"Still tired?" Junmyeon got up and sat on the edge of Jongdae's bed. Jongdae turned onto his back, nodding. Junmyeon felt Jongdae's forehead for good measures. His forehead was still cool to the touch. "Go back to sleep then. Make the most of today."

"How about you?"

Junmyeon smiled. "I'll sleep in Yixing's bed." He promised.

Jongdae mumbled, "'kay."

Junmyeon was going to miss Jongdae. It was nice having him back for a couple of days.

* * *

On the Flight...

The flight attendant smiled sweetly at Jongdae. "You look much better this time, sir." She said as she handed him a hot face towel. Jongdae took it, looking confused. He didn't recognise her. "I was on your flight a few days ago. You were very tired. Your friend took very good care of you. I wanted to help but..." She turned to smiled at Baekhyun, "your friend insisted that he..."

"Let you sleep!" Baekhyun interrupted. He smiled at Jongdae, awkwardly and forcefully, "I didn't want her to wake you."

Jongdae rubbed the side of his jaw, feeling the pain of Baekhyun forced smiled. He looked up at the flight attendant, "I'm sorry I don't remember you but it looks like Baekhyun does." He grinned at Baekhyun. He already guessed what the flight attendant was going to say. He must've been tending to him on the flight. "He's a really good guy. Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked cheekily.

"Wae?" Baekhyun threw his towel at Jongdae, making him laugh as he picked off his shoulder to handed it to the hostess.

"I do." She answered, professionally, "But I think he will be flattered when I tell him an EXO member was interested in his girlfriend." Jongdae's eyes widened in pleasant surprise. He thought she didn't recognise them. She tipped her head to them, "Enjoy the flight, sirs." She continued on her way. Baekhyun waited until she turned into the gallery, then reached across the aisle, slapping Jongdae's arm.

Jongdae laughed as he rubbed his arm, then feigned sulking, "I'm telling on you!"

Baekhyun shook his head at him, "Baby."

Jongdae grinned and put on his headphones. He felt warm inside, knowing Baekhyun took care of him during their flights.

* * *

Minseok grinned at Jongdae's expression when he opened the door to the van. Minseok couldn't wait until Jongdae and Baekhyun arrived at the hotel so he joined Hyunkyun to pick them up. Seeing Jongdae's shocked grin was worth every second he would've used to sleep in. "Hyung!" Jongdae threw himself at his big brother, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick you up, silly!" Minseok ruffled his hair before pushing him back and greeting Baekhyun.

"Hyung!" Baekhyun imitated Jongdae perfectly making Minseok laugh.

"Get your seat belt on, boys. We still have a schedule to keep." Minwook ordered.

"Ahhh!" Baekhyun complained as he sat behind Jongdae, "Is our schedule the only thing you think about?"

"That's my job!" Minwook snapped. He'd had it with the boys in the past week. They've been driving him crazy.

Jongdae grinned. He knew their manager really did care about them but it was fun to annoy them sometimes. "Your job also to make sure I pass out on stage?"

"We didn't..." Minwook turned around to three grinning faces. He sighed. There was no way he could get the better of these three. "Yep. That's my job." He conceded. Hyunkyun and the boys burst out laughing.

* * *

Kris smiled at the grinning Jongdae walking into their room. The rest of EXO-M were waiting for them. "Duizhang!" Jongdae hugged him like he hadn't seen him in months. "Lu Ge!"

Luhan hugged his friend, then pulled back, ruffling his hair, "You look so much better."

"Ne! I feel better." Then coughed quietly in the crook of his arm before hugging Yixing. "Xing Xing Ge!"

"Ah...your voice is still a little croaky." Yixing worried.

"Hyung! His cold isn't going to miraculously disappear overnight." Baekhyun laughed.

"Ah!" Jongdae was shocked when he was lifted off the floor by Tao, then he chuckled.

"Put him down, Tao." Minseok ordered, "He's still unwell."

Tao pouted but did as he was told. Jongdae reached up and ruffled his neatly gelled hair. "Hyung! It took me a long time this morning to get it looking perfect."

Jongdae grinned, "That's what we have stylists for."

"Alright everyone, we've had our reunion. Let's get going before Minwook hyung breaks..."

The door swung open, interrupting Kris, "Let's go!" Minwook called.

Kris rolled his eyes, "You heard the man! This is the last one for Baekhyun and Jongdae, so let do our best and put this miserable week behind us."

"Yes please!" Jongdae groaned. Kris laughed, swinging his arm around the younger boy. It was nice to be able to talk to Jongdae without being snapped at.

* * *

Baekhyun walked behind the EXO-M members. It wasn't just Jongdae; they were all different when Jongdae was sick. This was a completely different team to what he saw in the last week. They joked and laughed like nothing happened. He smiled at how happy they were. EXO-K members always worried about them because, essentially, this was a Korean idol group. Their Chinese fans were great but there was more participation from the audience in Korea because everyone understood. They weren't held back by subtitles or interpreters. Baekhyun admired them, especially Minseok and Jongdae. It must be hard for them to be away from home for so long. However, he knew Kris, Luhan, Lay and even Tao took care of them well.

Yixing turned back, smiling curiously at Baekhyun who had dropped back behind them. He stopped to wait for him, "What are you thinking about, Baekhyunnie?"

Baekhyun smiled, "I'm thinking that I can go back to Korea and tell Junmyeon hyung to stop worrying about you guys. You look...at home."

Yixing laughed, "That's because we are but I know what you mean. Kris, Luhan and I talk a lot about making sure Minseok hyung and Jongdae are comfortable here. It was hard at first. Jongdae got sick a few times and Minseok was even more quieter than usual but we're EXO. We take care of each other." 

Jongdae looked back when he noticed Baekhyun wasn't at his side. The past week has been a blur for him but the parts he did remember, Baekhyun was always by his side. "Baekhyun!" Jongdae ducked out from under Kris's arm and jogged back to Baekhyun. He wrapped his arm around his friend, "You're so slow!" Yixing could see that Jongdae wanted to talk to Baekhyun alone. He slapped Baekhyun on the back and caught up with the others. "Gamsahamnida!"

"What for?" Baekhyun smiled at him.

"I know you're tired as well but you took care of me." Jongdae said gratefully.

"Ah...anything for our Chennie Chennie." Baekhyun grinned.

Jongdae frowned at him, "When did you start calling me that?"

Baekhyun shrugged, "There are times when I think it suits you better than Jongdae."

Jongdae was confused but he let it go. Sometimes it was just easier to go with the flow. "Take care of yourself, Baekhyun. You've stayed with me all week, I'm shocked you haven't caught anything yet."

"Don't worry about me. I'm tough!" Baekhyun jumped when Jongdae poked him in the ribs. He narrowed his eyes at Jongdae. "You're asking for a war."

Jongdae grinned cheekily and poked him again before bolting to the others, "Minseok hyung! Save me!" They were holding the lift open for them. He grabbed Minseok and turned him, using him as a shield against Baekhyun.

"Baekyun, if he starts coughing again..." Minseok warned.

"He started it!" Baekhyun stepped to one side but Jongdae turned Minseok quickly to dodge him. He was looking smug when Kris grabbed him from behind, trapping his arms and giving Baekhyun free reign at tickling him.

"Aaah!" Jongdae laughed helpless and Baekhyun and Kris ganged up on him. It was fun until Jongdae launched into a coughing fit.

Kris rubbed his back while looking at Minseok, guiltily. "It was just a little fun."

"Yeah, look at him," Baekhyun pointed to Jongdae's grin, "He's smiling."

Jongdae coughed harder at Baekhyun's comment. It was hard to laugh and cough at the same time. "Stop making him laugh! He can barely breathe." The lift reached the parking lot and Jongdae was still coughing.

Baekhyun pulled out a pack of lozengers from his backpack, "Here." He popped two out for Jongdae. "This should help." He looked at Minseok who still wasn't happy with him, "Ah...Hyung, stop glaring. You're scaring me." He complained.

Luhan chuckled and whispered to him, "See why we don't tease Jongdae?" Baekhyun nodded, clearly understanding now.

* * *

"Feeling better?" Yixing asked in the van, once Jongdae's coughing fit ended.

Jongdae sat back, exhausted, "Yeah. Thanks Baekhyun." The lozenges were working.

"You're welcome." Baekhyun carefully eyed Minseok to see if the fire was put out yet. "You want to tell Minseok hyung that you're feeling better?"

Jongdae turned in his seat to find Minseok looking very unimpressed at Baekhyun, "It's not his fault, hyung. I started it." He chuckled when Minseok turned to him, still not happy.

Minseok shook his head, "You just started feeling better so you instigate a tickling war with Baekhyun." If Kris was in the same van as them, he would be telling their leader off too.

Jongdae pouted, "It's been boring the past week. I haven't had fun in so long!" He complained.

"Was it worth it?"

Jongdae looked at Baekhyun's cheeky grin and mirrored it, "Definitely."

Baekhyun burst out laughing, making the others in the van join in. "Well then, what can I say?" Minseok grinned, glad to have their Chennie Chennie back.

 **The End!**


End file.
